


［坤廷］Poodle END

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco
Kudos: 1





	［坤廷］Poodle END

南京场纪念  
努力做某人爱的纪实文学💪

Poodle=贵宾  
6月第一周录制的《天天向上》，其中让坤爱不释手的墨墨，和南京场的正迷之相似。  
于是有了这一篇。。。

全文只有口。。。嗯。。。。。。。  
食用愉快。

————————————

羊毛小卷一个一个翘起来，从眼角飞出嫣红色的眼影，让眼角下的小樱桃也沾了这金粉。  
腮红再打重一些，高光再亮一点，配合之前换上的异色美瞳，颈边印上一束玫瑰。  
还有他姣好的唇形，抿起一波春水。

这是朱正廷在巡演中十分隆重的一套妆发。  
像是名贵的卷毛贵宾带着发卡。  
可惜朱正廷后面还有拍摄，不能弄乱他。

蔡徐坤十分放松的坐在一张沙发椅上，朱正廷半跪在他面前。他伸手捏了捏朱正廷红得发烫的耳朵，特意用他慵懒的声线说：“再含进去一点。”

像你吃饼干那样。  
含住，用舌头卷进口腔，抿上嘴唇，紧缩咽部。

一个小时前，朱正廷在台上吃着饼干，明明饼干是肉眼可见的难吃，放在台下太久了，拿上来已经变得软趴趴。范丞丞诚意邀请队长分享，蔡徐坤瞄了一眼就拒绝了，一旁嘴快的小鬼吃了一点已经撅着嘴比划着“好难吃”。可是朱正廷还是吃完了，还故意含着手指。

手指尖送进嘴里，只含进这么一点点。  
露出一点点舌尖，在指尖上舔舐，染上亮色。  
吮吸手指的时候，顾盼生辉，那颗樱桃就要从脸颊上滑下来了。  
蔡徐坤盯着他微微蠕动的嘴唇，脑海里抑制不住的想起他用嘴做时半含时的风情。

他每次都只含着一点点，就皱着眉头说不要了你好大，转而用唇摸索着柱体上上下下。  
今天也不例外，含了一会儿，口腔缩紧就又抱怨着太大，退出来改为舔舐着柱体，手指拨扰着囊带，头发蹭着腿间有着奇妙的摩挲感。  
眼神确是一直向上的，用着上目线盯着恋人的反应，从蔡徐坤舒服的表情中获得嘉奖。

可惜现在时间太紧张，蔡徐坤一会儿要赶飞机，其他成员还要录视频，他有些遗憾的抚摸着埋首在腿间的这只小贵宾。  
如果时间足够，他应该脱下这双异色瞳，被做到两眼溢出泪水。

蔡徐坤用膝盖顶了顶朱正廷的肩膀，示意他不能取巧，要用嘴全部含住。朱正廷顺从的照做了，还用他奶气的声音说着“你真讨厌，怎么那么大。”

到底有多大呢？看着朱正廷拿着手麦发言的时候，双唇长开合适的大小，蔡徐坤暗自掂量了一下手中的话筒——忽然他朝夕相处的生产力工具就变的有那么一点点邪恶了起来。

朱正廷在台上拖着尾音说导演为难他的时候，蔡徐坤有那么一瞬间的腿软。  
这种话平时总是听他在床上说的，抱怨蔡徐坤为什么总是喜欢尝试新鲜的姿势，是不是为难他这位主舞。  
可又有什么难得到他的？现在，朱正廷一边抱怨着“怎么那么久”一边努力放松口腔，再提起身子，把柱体全部包裹。

丝滑般感触瞬间触动了蔡徐坤的全部神经末梢，让他难耐的鼻息更加急促起来。

在来南京之前就不应该放过他。  
下飞机时朦胧的眼神和微张的嘴唇，像极了望着主人的贵宾。蔡徐坤就想把他胸前的小玫瑰插在他头发里，抚摸他的肩膀。

可惜现在他只有一点点的时间，进入已经来不及了，衣服也还不能脱下。  
朱正廷眨着的眼睛，故意挑起他的上目线，让蔡徐坤的手抚摸着他颈侧的小玫瑰，舌尖一转，又做了一次深喉。

蔡徐坤终于是忍不住射了，早有准备的朱正廷继续用力一吸，精华喷进了嘴里，再吐进早已放在一旁的矿泉水瓶里。

白浊的液体顺着透明的瓶沿流下去。朱正廷拉上蔡徐坤的裤链，跨过坐在他的腿上。  
矿泉水瓶举在蔡徐坤眼前，液体黏着在瓶身上，缓缓下坠。

“这，像不像平时从我身体里流出的样子？”朱正廷半歪着头，凑在蔡徐坤的耳边问道。  
蔡徐坤转过头，不知道该称赞他精妙的比拟还是重复隐晦的想象——突然就被吻住了。

腥膻的气息一下用了进来，还有和唾液不同浓度的液体，顺着朱正廷的舌尖送入了嘴里。  
朱正廷捧住蔡徐坤的头颅，用自己的吻压上去，舌头到舌根全部刷过。

自己的味道。  
这个认知让蔡徐坤忽然心跳加速脊背出汗，刚才释放过的性器又有抬头的迹象，这样玩闹的小贵宾就应该被禁锢在床上圈养，不该放他离开自己的领地。  
他不甘示弱的拿回主动权，手掌揉捏着朱正廷的臀。

“朱正廷，你补妆补好了吗？”工作人员在唤着。  
“好了好了，还差个唇彩。”朱正廷松开嘴唇回应着，但这唇色在蔡徐坤眼里已经不需要人工装饰了。

饱满的，欲滴的鲜艳唇色。  
他亲亲蔡徐坤的喉结，小贵宾伸出粉嫩的舌头舔一舔，嘟嘟囔囔的说着：“等我回去。”

END


End file.
